theomegascapersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ghostbear239/How to make extra cash in Runescape...Mooose's Millions!
''How to make extra cash in Runescape: Mooose's Millions It has occured to me that there has been some instances of panhandling as of late. This goes against our clan's laws, and will either get you booted or shunned by other members who have worked their tails off to get to where they are in the game today. Frankly, there is not real need to beg, there is FREE money just laying around everywhere you turn. All you need to do is..... get motovated. Since I just lost all the work I had done on this blog, I'm gonna cut to the chase. When I mention "BULK", I am refering to quanities of 500pcs or greater. There are several way to make cash: Skilling, combat, gathering, or spending money to make more money. Use whatever method works best for you and your skill set. 'REMEMBER THIS THOUGH, WE ARE AN HONORABLE CLAN! '''IF YOU ARE CAUGHT SCAMMING OTHER PLAYERS, YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FROM THE CLAN WITH NO EXCEPTIONS! Now with that said, let me show you a few ways to make some extra$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Bank Inventory cleaning is one of the quickest ways to find quick cash. Go through your bank and take a good hard look at the stuff you have on hand. Do you really need all the stuff that's in there? Go to the GE and have yourself a garage sale, you'll be suprised on how much cash you have laying around. Rebooted was! In contrast to the first tip, play pack rat. Collect items like bones, ashes, arrows, and anything like weapons and armour and sell in bulk on the GE. Ashes, go for 235gp each on the GE. Gather logs to sell in bulk, people like to train firemaking and will buy large quanities from the GE. Visit the fishing shops and buy out the feathers, it'll cost 6k per 1k, but if you do this for a week, you can gather up a nice amount to sell for 10-15gp each. (You should be able to hit at least 3-4 fishing shops. They'll take about 4-6 hours max to restock the feathers.) Killing everything from goblins to dragons is profitable, just make sure after you've killed something, to gather everything up. Most players don't do this, they just take the most valuable items and leave the rest. Gather up the free money they leave behind. Bones sell for about 200gp for regular bones and 2k+ for dragon bones. Remember, you can turn a buck on just about anything you find and gather. Some quests and task sets like "Hand in the sand"or "Seer's Tasks" once completed, will give you free stuff daily. Hand in the sand offers you 84 buckets of sand, which you can save or turn into molten glass which sells for 1.3k apiece. A favorite is to skill by making headless arrows and enchanting bolts and selling the crafted items on the GE. Depending on prices, this is a good way to make skilling profitable. Certain Summoning pouches cost less to make than they can to buy. The compost mound can generate huge profits everytime a batch of pouches are made. Fishing is a good way to make extra cash by fishing for lobsters or better which sell for some nice coin on the GE. Did you know if you have a cooking lvl of 48 or better, you can chrun out cheese wheels, slice them up to 30 times from a single cheese wheel? (the higher your cooking, the more slices you can cut) The sawmill is a good money maker by creating oak planks. Running between Varrock and the mill, you can easily make 150-200k per hour, more if you use tireless run or the hot air balloon! Ever notice where you find cows, you'll see tons of cowhides laying around? Snatch them up and when you have a sizable amount, go visit a tanner and turn them into leather. You can also buy hides on the GE in large lots, turn them into leather and flip for quite a bit of profit rather quickly. Go snake hunting on Mos Le'Harmless. The snakes have a drop of 100% for snakeskins which sell for about 4k each. In Catherby, talk to Arhein. He'll sell you 40 pineapple and 80 seaweed daily for 2gp each. Stockpile and flip for much more than the 240gp's you paid daily for these items. ChaChing. Unicorn horns sell for about 1,200gp each. If you gather up 28, a full inventory's worth, you can make 33,600gp. Catherby, Yanesville, the area east of the Fenmark village and the wild by the volcano are good spots to hunt for them. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ You've got mad skills, put them to work making money $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ That's all I have for the moment, but it should be enough to get you started making some easy money. I'll add more later on. If you have some tips, post them here for all to see and help us create a datbase of money making tip for all the clan to benifit from. Thanks for reading, hope this helps you out. Ghostbear239 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts